The invention relates to fuel cells. More particularly, the invention relates to fuel cell electrodes. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a method of making cathode materials for fuel cell electrodes.
Polymer electrolyte fuel cells (PEFCs) have long been viewed as the power source of the future and the centerpiece of a hydrogen economy. However, in order to deliver on the long-standing promise of commercially viable PEFCs, the barriers of cost and performance durability must be overcome.
Presently, platinum is the material of choice for use as a catalyst in fuel cell electrodes. The high cost of platinum, however, presents a major obstacle to widespread use of PEFCs. In addition, platinum electrodes performance degrades in the presence of methanol, which is a fuel in direct methanol fuel cells (DFMCs).
Lowering fuel cell cost will only be possible by replacing today's platinum-based catalyst with other metal electrode materials of sufficient activity and stability. Therefore, what is needed is a fuel cell electrode that utilizes a metal other than platinum as an electrode catalyst. What is also needed is a method of making such electrode catalysts.